


Gabriel cupcakes [recipes]

by KDHeart



Series: KD's bakery [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baked Goods, Baking, Gen, Recipes, not the bakery AU you expected is it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KDHeart
Summary: If Gabe were a cupcake… What colour would he be?um.all of them.obviously.[almond pistachio ginger and turkish delight]





	Gabriel cupcakes [recipes]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whit Merule (whit_merule)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/gifts).



> These are based on the first (and pretty simple) cupcake recipe I ever learned, a pun I just couldn't let go and the idea that Gabriel would be more about bright colors than any particular flavor (as long as it's sweet)  
> Originally conceived over on [Tumblr](http://kd-heart.tumblr.com/post/173609825827/if-gabe-were-a-cupcake-what-colour-would-he-be) back in May  
> I don't actually encourage you to try these in their original version. I cut down on the various essences for the sake of everyone's taste buds.

I used every type of paper casing and sprinkles to get as many colours in as i could. They are almod+pistachio+ginger with Turkish delight* (I honestly wish i could let this joke go) and the frosting** is lemon juice based with pistachio essence for the green ones and orange essence for the pink (this was not a good idea).

They’re a bit overwhelming (mostly bc of the frosting) and i managed to burn them a bit, but everything fits in perfectly thematically… I think…

Ingredients:

  * 100g flour
  * 100g caster sugar
  * 100g butter
  * 2 large eggs
  * 1/2 tsp almond and pistachio essence
  * 1/2 tsp ground ginger
  * 100g turkish delight diced small
  * food coloring of your choice


  1. Preheat oven (Gas Mark 5/190° C/375 F)
  2. Mix butter and sugar in a bowl until fluffy. Add the almond and pistachio extract and the ginger, then food coloring, then the eggs one at a time, beating between each addition.
  3. Gradually add the flour mixture
  4. Mix in the diced turkish delight
  5. Spoon the batter into the muffin tray and bake for 20min
  6. Let them cool in the tray for 1-2min after you take them out and then let them cool completely



Frosting:

  * 2tsp lemon juice
  * ~100 gr powdered sugar
  * food coloring of your choice



Add sprinkles to your heart's content :D

**Author's Note:**

> *Turkish delight = rahat in Romanian
> 
> Rahat also means shit (we started using it as a euphemism a few centuries ago and it stuck)
> 
> Yes, the joke is that he’s full of shit :) 
> 
> **As you can see, I gave up on adding the essence to the frosting. IT WAS A BAD IDEA.


End file.
